


Don't Be a Fool

by asofthesea



Series: whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Like one, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, b99 references, kinda lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Peter nods, “You were stabbed, of course it hurts.”Tony shakes his head excessively, “I was impaled, let’s go with that. Pepper said I wasn’t allowed to get stabbed again.”Peter rolls his eyes, “That’s not any better, Mr. Stark.”“But it isn’t what she specifically told me not to do.”Prompt: Stab Wound





	Don't Be a Fool

“Giggle pig? That’s ridiculous!”

Peter rolls his eyes, “Yes, Mr. Stark, that’s what they are calling the new drug on the streets. Now pay attention to what I’m telling you, it’s important.”

“Okay, kid, I’m listening,” Tony says, turning serious.

“Well, I got a tip about a location on a huge giggle pig supplier. That’s why I have to skip out on lab tonight, that’s when it’s going down.”

Tony shakes his head, “This sounds serious, how about we just let the police know, I’m sure they are fully equipped to handle it.”

“Are you saying I can’t handle it?” Peter asks, straightening up from his spot on the couch. He has fought hard to prove himself to Tony, he doesn’t understand why the man is doubting him now.

As if he can sense his mood getting worse, Tony holds his hands up, “You know that’s not what I’m saying. Why can’t we let the police handle this one so I get to hang out with you?”

Peter loves hanging out with Mr. Stark, he really does, but he has a responsibility to be there and make sure that things go well tonight. He purses his lips, “I can’t Mr. Stark. This stuff is getting big, and these guys are going to be on high alert. If a police officer or a civilian were to get hurt and I was here instead then-”

He trails off, Tony knows how that sentence ends. Tony lives that sentence every day, understands it and thinks of it in the middle of the night when he can’t sleep.

“Fine,” Mr. Stark relents, “you can go, but I’m coming with you.”

Peter studies Tony for a few long moments, “You really aren’t going to let me go unless you come with me, are you?”

“You are getting better at reading me, kid,” Tony notes.

He had been working so hard to get intel on giggle pig, he kind of wanted to do this one completely on his own. He had interrogated and let some criminals off a bit easier to figure this stuff out, he wanted to see it through to the end, by himself.

Peter knows that Mr. Stark worries, though. He especially worries when Peter takes on some of the bigger stuff like this. He knows his mentor will feel better being there to help and watch over Peter. Truth be told, he feels safer there with Tony watching his back.

“Okay, suit up,” Peter says.

As much as he wants to prove he can do this himself, teaming up with Iron Man is always super awesome.

Peter should not have let Mr. Stark come with him. He should have insisted that this was something he could do by himself, even though he wouldn’t have been able to. He would rather him have gotten hurt than Tony.

They had some sort of alien sword that had been able to penetrate through the Iron Man armor. It had already taken a few good slices at Tony’s suit, but he was brushing off Peter’s worries.

One of them punched Peter and sent him flying a few feet.

“I think they’re enhanced,” he warns his mentor.

“Yeah, no shit,” Tony says as another man kicks at the armor, denting it.

Things only went downhill from there.

Peter was occupied with the man fighting him. One of the guys had pushed Tony into another one holding the sword. That wasn’t supposed to happen, Tony was supposed to be safe in the armor.

Pure adrenaline must rush through him because it’s like Peter isn’t controlling his own actions. He quickly takes down the man he was fighting with a kick to the face. He webs up the other two men and drags them to a corner near the door so they are right there when the police arrive.

Then, Peter made his way over to Tony.

“Mr. Stark, are you okay?” he asks as he kneels down beside his mentor.

The sword had been removed by the man.

“No, I’m not okay, that hurt like a bitch. I’ll be fine, though, until help arrives.”

Peter nods, “You were stabbed, of course it hurts.”

Tony shakes his head excessively, “I was impaled, let’s go with that. Pepper said I wasn’t allowed to get stabbed again.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “That’s not any better, Mr. Stark.”

“But it isn’t what she specifically told me not to do.”

“You do make a good point there,” Peter agrees. He doesn’t understand how Mr. Stark can joke around with him while he’d just been stabbed, impaled, or whatever.

He voices his thoughts, “How can you joke around when you’re in pain?”

Peter wants to know. Maybe he could learn something to help it not hurt so much next time he gets hurt. 

“It helps keep my mind off of it, talking to you,” Tony says. Peter can tell he wants to shrug to show his nonchalance, but can’t because of his injury.

“Well, I’m glad I can help,” Peter responds, unsure of what else to say.

Tony smiles, “Remember, what do we tell Pepper what happened?”

“You were impaled.”

“That’s why you’re my favorite spider.”


End file.
